Innocence
by SanteeLegs
Summary: Which Doumeki happens to be a stealer of. Short, fluffy oneshot; dialogue taken from an RP.


"Doumeki is a stealer of innocence!!"

Doumeki looked up from his textbook to look at the boy who just burst into the room, "How do you figure?"

Watanuki stomped over to him and slammed his hands on the desk, "You… you just are!" he turned and crossed his arms, "I don't see how you can ask that!"

Doumeki dog-eared the page in his textbook and closed it, "You're saying… I stole your innocence?" he asked slowly.

"Yes!" he flailed, "That's exactly what I'm saying, you dumbass!"

Doumeki sighed slightly and played with the cover of the textbook, "We haven't done anything like that."

Watanuki flushed, "I mainly meant my brain! You've ruined it!" he pointed at his temple, emphasizing his point.

"Hm," the archer hummed, "It's not like I meant to."

The seer growled and glared at him, "I bet you did."

Doumeki thought for a second, "I figured you'd know a little."

He flushed a little more, "I…! I do! That's not…!" he flailed and faced Doumeki fully, "YOU IDIOT, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT."

Doumeki looked at him with interest, "Then, what do you mean?"

Watanuki blushed harder and sat himself in the school desk across from the archer, he crossed his arms and legs and mumbled, "…I had dreams last night."

The archer's eyes widened minutely, "Ah… Care to explain it?" he asked, smirking.

He blushed impossibly redder, "ITWASAPRIVATEDREAM! WHY WOULD I EXPLAIN IT TO YOU?!" he yelled, flailing a little.

Doumeki continued smirking, "I have a feeling you want me to know."

He glared at him slightly, "Wh-why would I WANT you to know? What gave you THAT idea…?"

"The fact that you told me in the first place," Doumeki reasoned.

Watanuki's face changed slightly, "…fine. I suppose that logic isn't too far-fetched," he mumbled and looked away, his face still pink. Doumeki smirked, but it fell away when Watanuki faced him again, "B-But it's… kind of embarrassing," he paused, searching for the correct thing to say, "Can I ask you something?"

Doumeki shrugged and turned his body to face Watanuki, "Sure."

"How calloused are your hands? I imagine archery doesn't leave them that soft…" he trailed off, wringing his hands in a nervous gesture.

Doumeki held out his hands, palms up, "Feel them yourself."

Watanuki hesitated, but then leaned forward to gently take Doumeki's hands in his own. He lightly traced his fingers in an arc across the top of his palm and up to the tips of his fingers, he smiled softly, "This is exactly how they felt in my dream…" he said in a whisper.

Doumeki gave him a small smile back, "Yeah?" he asked, looking at Watanuki's smiling face.

The seer looked at Doumeki suddenly and dropped his hands, "I SAID THAT OUT LOUD?!" he yelled, clutching his hands to his chest.

He smirked, "Yes."

Watanuki covered his face in embarrassment, "Oh god. I… That wasn't supposed to… Damn it!"

Doumeki leaned just a little closer, "Care to tell me about your dream, now?" he smirked a little more, his eyes quirked in interest.

He peeked out from his fingers, "Y-You know it involves you and me and the feeling of your hands was involved as well!" he paused and removed his hands from his face to point at him, "I think that's all you need to know!"

The archer smirked, "What else?"

Watanuki blushed a bit more, "I think you may be asking for too many details!" He turned his head and mumbled, "Though I wonder how much of my dream was close to reality…"

Doumeki leaned even closer and asked lowly, "Want to find out?"

He jumped back a bit, "You h-heard me?! I… N-no! I don't want to find out!" he said, waving his hands in front of his face.

Doumeki leaned over and grabbed his hands softly, "Positive?" he asked quietly.

Watanuki looked up into his eyes, "H-honestly?" he asked hesitantly, nervous about the answer.

He gave him a small smile and squeezed his hands, "Of course."

The seer glanced around worriedly and finally focused onto Doumeki again, "I… I am pretty curious," he paused to blush slightly, "But…"

"But…?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" he suddenly yelled. "You… you seem so… unworried! How can you not be nervous just THINKING about it?!" he asked.

Doumeki shrugged, "I'm just not," he looked into Watanuki's eyes, "You shouldn't be either."

"Why not? I can't help it!" he said, nerves threaded through his voice.

"Because I'll never do anything to hurt you."

Watanuki merely stared at him for a few seconds. He shot up and hugged the archer tightly, "YOU STUPID JERK!" he yelled. "Don't you think I know that?" he asked, his voice wavering.

He wrapped his arms around the other boy's thin torso, "Then why are you so worried…?" he asked, letting the end of the sentence drop.

"You'll think it's dumb," he mumbled.

The archer hugged him tighter, "Doubt it. Tell me anyway."

He pulled away and looked down at Doumeki, tears threatening to fall, "I… I don't know if I'm good enough…" he paused and sniffed, "What if I don't please you or make you happy?"

Doumeki pulled him into his lap and kissed his temple softly, "That's just nonsense. You just existing makes me happy," he said quietly, nuzzling into the pale boy's neck.

Watanuki was quiet as he let that sink in. He laughed softly. He rest his head on the archer's shoulder, "You're such an idiot. Damn Doumeki."

* * *

**Ne~ While I was RPing, I suddenly realized it would get nice and fluffy. So I typed it out as it went. I hope you like it! I would love some reviews, please!**


End file.
